Laser systems are known to provide optical emission with desired properties. This is achieved using optical emission and amplification utilizing a gain material having electronic states of suitable energetic relations.
Various types of laser systems differ in gain materials, optical cavity characteristics as well as in additional manipulation performed on the emitted light. This includes the use of solid state gain materials (e.g. appropriately dopes semiconductor, glass, crystal, ceramic or other materials), gaseous gain materials or various other gain media type. Generally, selection of the gain medium for use within a laser system provides a usable wavelength range of the system. The usable wavelength range is determined in accordance with an appropriate energy gap between the electronic states of the gain medium used in operation of the laser system. Such energy gap may also be affected from physical state of the gain material, thus a gas based laser system has generally narrow wavelength range while solid state based laser system may provide wavelength tunability along a wider wavelength range.